Innocent Act
by Mishelledor23
Summary: After overhearing a late-night discussion between Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated for citrus content! InuXKag One-shot


Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha, but one day! One day….

Story takes place after Kikyo's "death" but before they come across St. Hijiri.

* * *

Here's the thing about living in close quarters; privacy doesn't exist. You can try all you want, but before you know it, you will have learned much _much,_ more about your companions than you ever wanted to. But, as Kagome just recently learned, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Kagome had long noticed that the gang became particularly candid at night. She wasn't sure why, but it was true nonetheless. When did she have her best heart-to-hearts with Sango? At the hot springs. But when did Inuyasha and Miroku have their "man" time? As it turns out, late at night when they thought everyone else was asleep. Kagome wasn't entirely certain what woke her up, they weren't being loud or anything.

"Forgive me for being intrusive Inuyasha, but you have to know that we're all wondering." Miroku's voice was soft and level. He seemed to be the only person that could talk to Inuyasha like this without getting yelled at. Perhaps the hanyou had learned that Miroku wasn't fazed by his temper and didn't bother anymore.

"Yeah, I know," replied Inuyasha dully, "You're all wondering what I'll do about Kagome now that Kikyo is gone.

Kagome winced but stayed silent. It was true, but it sounded so…tactless when he said it like that.

"We want to know if you're alright." Miroku said firmly, "But, since you mentioned it, I imagine everyone is curious about that too."

Inuyasha didn't respond right away, busying himself with adding more kindling to the fire. Kagome realized that she was holding her breath and let it go, but as quietly as she could.

"I'm as ok as I'll ever be," Inuyasha finally answered, "But I'm not doing anything about Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. She willed herself to stay silent and listen, forcing down her pain. To her relief, Miroku seemed to share her sentiments. But the monk didn't have to ask for further explanations, Inuyasha was apparently in a sharing mood tonight.

"Think about it Miroku, if I go to her now, she'll wonder forever if I would have chosen Kikyo if I could. That I'm settling for her."

Miroku made a thoughtful sound.

"I have to say I'm impressed. That's actually quite thoughtful of you. We were all expecting that you'd let Kagome 'comfort' you and one thing would lead to another…"

"I don't need to know what you were expecting!" Inuyasha hissed, embarrassment colouring his tone. Perhaps Kagome was reading too much into things, as she tended to do. But now that Miroku had said it, she was wondering if that was exactly why Inuyasha _hadn't_ allowed her to comfort him.

"You're right I apologize, this is serious business. But I have to ask, who would you have chosen?"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his head. He sounded so utterly defeated when he spoke, Kagome's breath hitched.

"Kagome is the only one who's ever accepted me without question."

Miroku didn't argue that, it was true. He loved the hanyou like a brother and a dear friend, and he knew that Sango and Shippo felt the same way, but there was no denying that they had all needed to get past a certain amount of prejudice first.

"She's the one that makes me happy but…I was honour-bound to Kikyo. I wanted for her to never be alone again." His voice shook.

"I understand." Miroku said, "But, that being said, and meaning no disrespect to Lady Kikyo's memory, is there anything to be gained from refusing Kagome? Unless you're planning to end your life and follow Lady Kikyo?"

Kagome's blood turned to ice. There weren't words to describe her relief when Inuyasha answered.

"No. I have to kill Naraku. And even if I can't be with her, I have to protect Kagome. With Kikyo gone, she's Naraku's prime target."

He didn't answer the other question. A moment's pause indicated that he didn't plan to. Miroku shook his head.

"My friend, I admire your principles, but I still think you should consider allowing yourself some happiness."

The following silence stretched on for so long, Kagome thought that the conversation was over.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Inuyasha muttered, "She probably doesn't even want me like that anymore. Don't know why she ever did."

Those words kept Kagome awake far after the men had drifted off to sleep and the flames and diminished to embers.

It was incredibly difficult, pretending that she hadn't heard what she did. Looking at him, knowing he was in such a state of sadness and self-loathing was almost too much to bear. She wanted to embrace him, cry for him, tell him she loved him. But of course, she couldn't do that. The day passed without incident, and for that, she was proud. If he suspected for even a second that she was pitying him, she'd be on the receiving end of every curse word he knew. The discovery of a hot spring was a pleasant surprise. Sango practically grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her off, Shippo following close behind. Kagome was baffled, this was not normal Sango behaviour.

"Kagome," Sango said breathlessly, once they were out of earshot, "I have to tell you something, last night, I overheard Inuyasha and Miroku talking." Kagome's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"You were awake too?!" She exclaimed, managing to keep herself from shrieking. The girls quickly disrobed and sank into the hot water, with Shippo keeping watch.

"So," Kagome asked, "What do you think? I have no idea how to feel."

"You know Inuyasha better than I do, but I really think he wanted to choose you!" They shared a happy smile, but it was short lived.

"How could he possibly think I don't love him anymore?" Kagome asked miserably, sinking into the water up to her chin.

"I don't think it's anything you did," Sango soothed, "He's probably feeling very guilty right now is all, and he has put you through a lot."

Kagome groaned.

"Great, I love him, he loves me, but he won't do a thing about it. Fantastic." Sango regarded her friend for a moment, biting her lip and silently debating whether to voice her thoughts.

 _Ah, to hell with it, what's the worst that could happen?_

"Well Kagome, he won't make a move but that doesn't mean you can't."

Kagome sat up. Sango had her undivided attention.

* * *

That night, Inuyasha found himself unable to sleep yet again.

 _I never used to think so much. I don't like it._

He looked down from his branch at his friends. All seemed to be well; Miroku was leaned against the tree trunk, head lolling to the side. Sango was resting against Kirara in her big form, Shippo had made himself at home on Kirara's head. Kagome, wait. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. She was stirring in her sleep. Silent as a shadow, he leapt down from his perch to land beside her.

 _Is she having a nightmare?_

Her closed eyes were twitching, the colour high in her cheeks. But she didn't seem distressed…

 _Oh Kami._

Kagome was most definitely not having a nightmare. She let out a soft moan that sent tingles down his spine...and other places.

"I-Inu-y-ash-a." Turning scarlet, Inuyasha scrambled back up the tree like a startled squirrel and tried to calm his rapidly forming erection, with little success. Nothing would ever get the scent of Kagome's arousal out of his nose. It ended up being a very long night.

* * *

In the morning, Inuyasha was greeted with some either very good, or very bad news. Miroku seemed rather excited.

"I encountered a man who says his village is being tormented by a demon, by what he described, I suspect a fox. But Kagome, you don't sense a jewel shard, do you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Excellent, in that case, I shall journey to the village and take care of the fox purely for the money and women."

"I'll go because I'm the demon-slayer around here." Sango interjected. Shippo clambered onto her shoulder.

"I'll go because I know fox magic better than you do!"

In the end, despite Inuyasha's spluttering and protests, it was decided that Sango, Miroku and Shippo would go, and that Inuyasha and Kagome would remain behind. Why? Something about it being a small village that might not have lodging for everyone or something. He really didn't know. But he had at least twenty-four hours alone with Kagome. Gods help him. When they were gone, Kagome raised her arms above her head, causing her pyjama top to ride up and expose her smooth stomach. Inuyasha had to swallow the lump in his throat. She ruffled her hair and gave him a bright smile. Why, why, why, did she have to be so beautiful? Why was she wearing such revealing nightclothes? Why was the scent of her driving him crazy? Her voice asking him what was wrong felt like a caress that made his whole body quiver.

He stammered something about going to look for food. She wasn't wearing underwear! That's why her scent was assaulting him like this! He fully tripped over his own feet and fell on his face.

Her gentle laugh seemed to follow him as he bolted. Who the hell was he kidding? He couldn't catch anything like this even if he tried. Having no other ideas, he collapsed against a tree and rubbed his temple.

 _Ok. So, Kagome had a sex dream. About me. No big deal. Dreams like that just happen. Stop over thinking it! She probably doesn't even remember it!_

He shivered at the memory of how she'd called his name. Did she really still want him? Could he convince her that she wasn't, and had never been Kikyo's replacement? Argh. Talking never had been his strong suit, but maybe it needed to be done.

 _I'll go back, see her, then decide if I need to talk to her or if I need to hide from her some more._

He walked back, trying to calm down. But that was clearly not going to happen. He smelled her before he saw her.

 _That scent again…!_ _Why does she smell aroused...are you kidding me?!_

Kagome, his breath-taking, spirited Kagome was leaned against the tree trunk with her hand between her parted legs. She was still wearing those ridiculous pyjamas, so skimpy that she might as well not bother. One strap had slipped down her shoulder and her hardened nipples pressed against the smooth fabric. She bit her lip and sighed happily, tilting her head back.

Inuyasha felt like he was intruding. He shouldn't be watching this. He shouldn't be coming closer. Kagome was going to murder him. Any second now, she was going to open those deep brown eyes of hers and realize what a gods-damned pervert he was. The thin shorts were pushed to the side, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of her womanhood, pink and glistening. His erection throbbed. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. He lost all control when Kagome's lips whispered his name.

"Hnghhhh." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes opened and she saw him. Inuyasha flung himself face-down on the ground.

"Um. Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready," He answered, his voice muffled against the grass. "I'm sorry, I,"

"Inuyasha, please get up, I'm not going to say it."

Ears flicked curiously. She wasn't mad? He pushed himself upright, finding himself face to face with Kagome. The other strap had fallen, her generous cleavage threatened to slip free. She was flushed, eyes dilated and she was looking right at him. Inuyasha tried desperately to look anywhere other than the enticing sight she was presenting him with. His erm, little friend, didn't seem to have a problem with all this. It, along with his inner demon was tugging at him.

 _Accept her. Mate with her. She wants you! She's literally asking for it! Read the signs!_

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Inuyasha moaned. Kagome backed off, just an inch. Hand raising to her chest, she looked downcast.

"I thought, that maybe, if you wouldn't take the first step then I would. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

He pounced, logical thought fleeing his mind. Pinning her on her back, he loomed over her, panting.

"Kagome." He ground out, trying very hard to regain control.

"I'm yours if you'll have me," She whispered, her voice filled with longing.

Something inside him snapped. Miroku had asked if there was anything to be gained from refusing Kagome. No, there wasn't. Just a hell of a lot to lose. Kagome gasped in surprise at having the weight of Inuyasha's body press against her when he kissed her. He was heavy, but it was comforting. Kagome tangled her hands in his silver mane and kissed him back with vigor. Feeling bold, she pressed her tongue against his lips, moaning in delight when they opened for her. Inuyasha's hands left her wrists and began to roam her body, sneaking under her pyjama top to trace swirling patterns on her stomach with his claws.

Her body shivered in the most delicious way. She latched on to his neck, peppering it with kisses.

"Yes, _yes,_ " She breathed, as his hands travelled lower and dipped under the waistband of her shorts. He hesitated, watching her reaction. In response, she wiggled her hips and arched her back, presenting herself to him. Carefully, minding his claws he slowly stroked her folds. She whimpered, a plea for more. He stroked her again, one finger dipping inside her while he lapped at her neck and worked his way down to her breasts. She writhed beneath him, hands coming up to rub his ears. Inuyasha's chest rumbled, sounding suspiciously like a purr. He was starting to think that nothing could ever be better than this when she managed to surprise him. She pushed him away, almost roughly, making him whine in protest. She gave him a coy smile and slowly removed her clothing, enjoying the way his eyes followed her movements.

He didn't resist at all when she crawled towards him and took his suikan in her hands and untied it. Patience turned out not to be his strong suit. He nudged her hands aside and did it himself, faster than the girl could have, tossing the garments aside. Kagome giggled when his erection sprang free, thick and proud. He growled, turning pink. Not wanting him to feel embarrassed, Kagome climbed onto his lap, brushing her entrance against the head. Placing her hands on his bare shoulders for support, Kagome lowered herself down. She winced, needing to pause halfway. Inuyasha brought one muscled arm up and around her, holding her. She gave him a loving kiss and took him fully, in one swift movement. Kagome felt her barrier break and she clung to him, shivering. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, trying not to freak at the sharp scent of blood. This was normal, Miroku had said once.

Kagome rocked her hips against him, slowly at first, but quickly gaining enthusiasm. At this point, the hanyou remembered what he was supposed to do, laying flat on his back, he started to thrust, holding her hips. He growled; she felt incredible, her walls tight and slick around him. Her breasts bounced with everything thrust. At her mewls and pleas, he picked up speed. Her hands found their way to his chest, pinching and teasing his nipples. It felt surprisingly good! Kagome's lust-filled eyes widened and she moaned his name. It didn't take long for Kagome's orgasm to wrack her body.

She cried out, throwing her head back in ecstasy and dragging her nails down his chest. He came shortly afterward, pulling out of her just in time. Another helpful tip from Miroku. He collapsed onto his back, smiling lazily, allowing a fang to peek over his bottom lip.

With a sated smile, Kagome snuggled up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder, caring nothing for his sweaty skin or the lumpy ground beneath her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her hand came up and stroked a spot on his cheek.

"This is new." She commented. The jagged purple crests had appeared on his face during their lovemaking. Kagome told him this and couldn't help but laugh when Inuyasha's amber eyes widened and he poked at his face.

"When did this happen? Goddamn it, are they some sort of demon maturity thing? What if they don't go away?! Shit! Now everyone's going to know!"

Kagome sat up, suddenly looking nervous.

"Uh…" She laughed nervously, "They already know."

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

" _An excellent idea Sango!" Miroku's voice floated out from behind a tree. The girls shrieked their indignation over being spied on yet again. Some guard Shippo turned out to be! Sango stood, holding a towel to herself with one hand and Hiraikotsu in the other._

" _Wait! My dear Sango! Goddess, darling! Before you beat me up I have an idea!"_

" _What kind of idea?" Kagome asked suspiciously, sinking into the water to ensure Miroku couldn't see anything. Miroku, to his credit, stayed hidden behind the tree and explained._

Inuyasha's mortified screech rattled the forest.

"You conspired with Sango and Miroku to seduce me?! That's why they all left?! I'm gonna kill them!"

"Now, now Inuyasha, it's really not that bad, is it? You enjoyed it right?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were just out of sight when they heard the bickering. They felt it wise to hide.

"I told you it would work!" Miroku bragged, crouching behind their chosen bush. Sang rolled her eyes and covered Shippo's eyes, just in case.

"Monk, you have thought way too much about this."

Miroku didn't bother to argue.

* * *

FIN

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving from Canada! I've decided that as great as the action and drama is, my favourite parts of Inuyasha are the romance and the friendships. It's a rare thing for me to love every single main character, but I do.


End file.
